


《缘分》

by tujiemaoxiaohai



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiemaoxiaohai/pseuds/tujiemaoxiaohai





	《缘分》

管家站在餐桌旁显得有些不安，心里琢磨着是不是早餐做的不合大少爷的胃口了，不然他怎么光盯着不吃啊？

半响，一句“这面...”把管家惊出满头冷汗。500毫升水，水煮开后下面计时两分钟关火，这面完全是按程序走的呀！

管家抹了把汗，上前一步，半弯腰，说：“是浇头不合少爷胃口吗？我这就让厨房重做。”

李赫宰除下眼镜放到一旁，“不用，这面看着还挺好吃。”  
管家应了声好的退回一旁候着。一把年纪不禁刺激的心脏在呐喊，那您吃不就完了吗！！！

今天是周末，李赫宰不用去公司，因此平时十分钟能解决的早餐，今天磨了二十多分钟。  
在管家犹豫着要不要伸手捶捶老腰的时候，又被李赫宰吓了个激灵。  
他说，“我做了个梦。一个很奇怪的梦，梦到了不认识的人。您能告诉我，为什么我会做这个梦吗？”

李赫宰边说边转身，最后是定定盯着管家问的。  
管家一愣，看着已经从小奶娃长成了大男人的李赫宰，这样的茫然神情，管家已经很久没见过，心里一软“少爷做了什么梦？不过梦境这个东西，本来就有够玄学的。”

李赫宰戴上眼睛，点点头，同意了梦境有够玄学这句话。  
至于什么梦嘛...总不能跟管家分享这个醒了得换内裤的梦吧。  
天知道他醒来的时候有多崩溃，结结实地体会了次meng遗。

吃完早餐后，李赫宰说要回房看电影。电影过半，剧情正达爆发点，观看的人却早已神游外空。  
梦境...玄学吗？

疲惫了一天，朋友打电话约他出去玩，“明天正好周末，那就去吧。”李赫宰这样想着。  
到了发现朋友约的是个旧场，年前整修，一个月前才重新开张。  
场子已经嗨过几轮，上卡座的时候见着好几对没羞没臊地在较暗的角落表演着真人秀。  
李赫宰挑挑眉，这么大胆也不怕条子搞突袭。  
坐了没多久，一个被主动搭讪，一个被人眼神一勾就癞皮狗般粘了上去，总之，这一群都是见色忘义的家伙。  
被约出来玩的，独个剩在卡座上喝酒。

感觉也是很玄妙的东西，李赫宰抬头就见那人毫不遮拦的视线，被发现后，那目光也变得更放肆，更露骨。  
李赫宰不甘示弱，回视着，打量着。那人穿着看着像大学生，戴着发带，穿着无袖背心，像是个刚成年仗着脸蛋好出来耍流氓的小孩子，kk。

事实又证明了他不是个孩子，他走过来，双腿屈膝跪在沙发上。  
姿势问题李赫宰不得不往后仰一点才能看清他的脸，来人却不准他后退，一手环上李赫宰的脖子，一指触上他的喉结往下滑，在他的左胸上打着圈。  
李赫宰双手抚上他的腰，笑了笑，一用力，小流氓的双臀就被按在了大腿上。  
这下李赫宰看得更清楚了，他眼里的挑衅和欲望。

被勾走的狗友拾起碎成渣渣的良心，推开被吃遍了豆腐的美色要回去安慰兄弟，回去一看连忙转身拦住了要往李哥那里冲的猪朋，“都滚一边去啊，今天谁打扰我李哥泡帅哥我跟谁急！”  
猪朋揉眼一看，好家伙，李哥不愧是李哥。美人坐在他的大腿上，双手环着他的脖子，仰头呻吟着。  
不知是因为在他脖子上的舔吻的唇还是因为那从衣服下摆伸进去肆意蹂躏他身体的双手。

一行人吹了几个流氓哨，让李赫宰生了占有欲，不允许别人看见他！  
这样想着梦境就变了，李赫宰抱着他踉踉跄跄地跑着，好像后面追着一群要把怀里珍宝夺走的强盗。  
怀里的人居然还在他耳边笑，李赫宰跿然怒了，非得干死你。

梦境又变了...潜意识告诉李赫宰，跑进那个房间，就安全了。  
李赫宰忙伸手推开门，进去后就把人抵在门上吻着。  
手隔着衣服蹂摸着他的身体，听得他低低呻吟，“嗯...啊...”

压着人到床上后，李赫宰却感觉自己的动作好像被放了慢速般，累，沉重。  
然后就被推倒了，那人翻身坐上他的腰腹，轻轻摇晃着屁股好像在控诉，“为什么停下来了？快让我舒服。”  
看见李赫宰还是没有动作，他俯下身来，伸出舌头舔弄李赫宰的喉结，手伸进了西装里，摸过一寸寸皮肤。  
有点奇怪，明明李赫宰已经硬了，为什么还能这样淡定？那人该是这样想着。

李赫宰看着他把衣服都脱了扔在地上，衣服裤子再是内裤。整个人都光溜溜后他整个人趴在了李赫宰身上，像开始挑逗李赫宰那样，一指顺着胸肌往下划。  
这次却没任何停留，他解开李赫宰的裤纽，同着内裤轻揉着那肿硬，还一边低泣说着：“你来好不好？你来让我舒服好不好？”

李赫宰想起身，想伸手握住那细腰，想用力吮咬他的乳头，想狠狠侵占他。可李赫宰连声音都发不出来，只能躺着，只能看着。  
感受着他吻过自己的嘴唇，喉结，轻咬自己的侧颈。  
他挺腰用自己的肿硬轻撞着李赫宰的肿硬，直着身，红着脸，在李赫宰面前自摸着。他轻撸自己的茎身，用力揉着自己的胸，用两指轻扯轻捏自己的乳头，直到乳头从淡粉变成深红。  
最后终于受不了了，要从李赫宰身上爬下来，或是因为羞耻或是因为李赫宰的无动于衷。

“你自己坐上来动好吗。”见了那人啪嗒啪嗒掉泪的小脸因为听见这话而露出错愕的表情后，李赫宰才后觉这话是自己说出来的。  
以为那人会一抹眼泪生气地跑掉，没想到他只是抽噎两声后点点头，许是李赫宰终于给了点回应，他委屈地向李赫宰索吻。  
他用舌头顶开李赫宰的嘴唇，进入他的口腔，弄着他的舌头，邀李赫宰与他热吻。  
李赫宰没能完全享受那湿热的温感，那人就退出去了，好像是在惩罚李赫宰的冷淡。

李赫宰看着他翻身下床的身影心里生出不甘和心急，“给我回来！”  
视线追着那人的背影走，一边想着快起来快把他抓回来按在穿上一边又在感叹这身材不是一般的好。  
接下来看到的画面却让李赫宰红了眼，“我要他，我要他！！”。  
那人分腿而站，一手挤出润滑剂，一手绕到臀后扩张。

李赫宰听见他“唔”了一声，是刚入了半指，又见那人摇了摇头，像是受不了，把手指退了出来。  
他余光一瞥，见李赫宰直勾勾盯着他看，害羞地低了头。他没忘记想舒服就得自己扩张，想着应该是因为站着肌肉蹦得紧才那么难进去。  
所以他双膝跪地，这姿势能让他放松些，手指带着润滑剂在后穴抽插的声音令他脸红耳赤，觉得差不多了要转身爬上床的时候，有人按住他的肩膀往下压，他一惊，双手撑住地面才不至于被人压倒在地。

是李赫宰压了上来，在他耳边说：“让你舒服”后就插了进来。  
李赫宰的手环过他的腰握住了他的性器轻撸着，后穴大力抽插得发麻，他抑制不住地轻抖，抑制不住地发出呻吟，“舒...舒服的，还要..啊...嗯..还要更舒服。”

李赫宰在心跳快得要爆炸的时候发现自己能动了，他迫不及待地起身下床，甚至连衣服都没来的急脱，只拉了下内裤，露出狰狞的性器。  
后吞噬着那人的理智，带他沉沦欲海。

李赫宰想做的后来都做了，他把人翻过了身，在他的身上留下了青青紫紫的标记。那乳头被吮咬得肿大，连着周边乳肉都被吸得发红。  
那人“舒服”得要逃，被李赫宰握着腰往下压，“不是要舒服吗，不许逃。”  
李赫宰感受着那人的轻抖，贪婪地抚摸着他的每寸肌肤，他射精时肌肉会紧绷，射完后肌肉又会变得软软的，好不可爱。  
“你叫什么名字，我以后一直让你舒服好不好。”  
李赫宰这样说着，身下的人一边挨操一边回答：“我..啊..你停下，我不要...唔...嗯...”  
李赫宰笑嘻嘻地听着，人都被压得牢牢的，说什么不要？俯身亲了亲他，舔走他眼角的泪“那你叫什么名字？”  
那人吸吸鼻子开口：“我...”

李赫宰没听到他说的话，他被憋醒了，尽管睁开眼第一反应是要继续睡，但是下身湿湿的感觉又让他猛地睁开。  
他甚至像打电话给那群猪朋狗友问一问，你们做春梦感觉也会这么鲜明吗？？？  
回想到这李赫宰扶额，才发现小赫宰因艳色回忆立起了身。

李赫宰进浴室洗了个澡，出来后见管家在房里候着，“怎么了？”  
原来是公司最近要合作的车厂因为合同问题需要李赫宰回一趟公司，助理见李赫宰电话打不通就找到家里来了。

李赫宰点点头应了，管家退出去后，开始换衣服。  
心里还是有点烦，见着衣柜里挂着的西装就更烦了。  
虽然知道是回去处理合同的，得穿得正式点，但李赫宰还是挑了舒服的卫衣穿上了。  
老板还得委屈自己，那当什么老板嘛。

助理把人领进来的时候，李赫宰几乎是惊得要把早上吃的面吐出来。  
这这这这这不是昨晚一起睡觉的帅哥吗？？？  
尽管鸡皮疙瘩已经掉了一地，李赫宰还是微笑着起身，礼貌地伸出手，“你好，我叫李赫宰。”

那人伸手回握，“你好，我叫李东海。”  
李东海脸上也笑着，心里却在吐槽，公司那群人还在说我穿个卫衣多不正经，你看人还不是穿的卫衣，啧啧啧，看着也不像是个什么正经人。  
不是正经人的李赫宰确实没在想正经事，掌心传来的温度令他想起昨晚的梦，梦里这手是怎样帮他出来，是怎样让自己舒服。

不知是不是李东海的错觉，他觉得后颈一凉，有种被当做猎物盯上的感觉。  
而眼前这个老板又确实有点怪怪的，李东海微微用力一抽，李赫宰才松开握着的手。

李赫宰伸手接过助理递过来的文件，低头掩着眼里的贪婪。  
助理在旁看着气氛有点不对，笑哈哈地招呼着李东海和他的助理坐下。

李东海原本觉得这次来提的条件会很难谈拢，没想到李赫宰倒是很好说话。  
一个小时下来，把李东海逗得团团笑，又在心里感叹着，帅哥有脸还有口才，不是个正经人那也认了吧。  
屋里只有两个人笑不出来，李赫宰的助理听到最后笑容都蹦不出来了，“老板你清醒点，我们要亏死了！”  
李东海的助理从开始五分钟后脸就僵了，“老板，你再聊下去，祖上三代人都要被摸清了！”  
签完合同之后，李东海外婆七姑三大舅的家庭电话都存在李赫宰的手机了。

李东海走之前还笑着说：“赫宰你这么爽快真的令我很吃惊啊，回去我就要让那群老东西看看我谈合同的实力！”  
李赫宰的手抚上他的背，嗯，肌肉，“哈哈，见你就觉得很熟悉。我们有缘分的，以后有空一起出来玩啊。”  
听完李东海连声应了好后李赫宰才一拍脑袋问李东海：“我跟朋友们晚上有个聚会，就在那家翻新重开的清吧，一起去吗？”

李东海一愣，可签的合同得益多的是自己这边，人都开口了，拒绝了又不好，“好，我先回公司一趟，晚点见。”  
李赫宰点点头，笑着送人上车，“我晚点去接你，回见。”

李东海走后，助理说去车库把车开出来不用您走两趟，李赫宰点点头。

四下无人的时候，李赫宰才露出了满意的表情，眼里满是得逞后的奸诈。

猎物上钩了。


End file.
